


Bonds

by thehaakun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F!Azurrin, F/F, NSFW Y'ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaakun/pseuds/thehaakun
Summary: “You’re awful,” she said.“Oh? So that’s what you’re going to say? I should leave you like this, then.”Corrin stiffened. “Please. I’ll behave.”“Hm.”Corrin began to leave a trail of kisses up Azura’s chest, up to her throat. “Please,” she said softly, the one word infused with need and longing.---[F!Azurrin] Azura gets a well-deserved gift.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday azura (⊃‿⊂) puts this here and runs

Azura sat back in her chair, biting her lip and observing her handiwork.

Or, rather, Corrin.

Her wife -- that still felt satisfying to say, even all these years later -- knelt, naked, on the floor in front of their bed, hands bound behind her by silk ribbons, a black blindfold covering her eyes. The final touch Azura had added herself, just minutes ago, was a red ribbon tied into a bow around Corrin’s neck.

It was a sight to see. 

“...Are...are you still there?” Corrin asked, glancing up blindly, tilting her head.

Azura chuckled. “Yes, I am. I’m just admiring you. You make quite a gift.”

“Oh,” Corrin blushed. “You were just...quiet for a bit. Well, I hope you like what you see.”

“I do, certainly.”

She could see the muscles in Corrin’s shoulders shift as her wife tested the strength of the ribbons that bound her wrists; she could see the slight outline of her wife’s abs as she breathed; she could see that brief flash of her wife’s sharp teeth as she licked her lips.

Azura shook her head, smiling to herself. They’d experimented before in the bedroom, with other things, but she’d found that her favorite toy to use -- was ribbons, rope, anything that binds. It made the teasing a lot more entertaining, leaving Corrin gasping and begging for more, unable to touch what she wanted to touch the most.

“I’m just putting on something nice, too,” Azura said, turning to look in the mirror of the vanity table she sat at, delicately applying a vibrant red lipstick on her lips. “It’s only right that I look nice, too, if you’re going to be all dressed up for me.”

After she’d blindfolded Corrin, and the two had made sure they were both comfortable with the restraints, she’d gone to their closet and put on something she’d been hiding from Corrin for a while.

She blushed, a little, thinking of how Camilla had raised her eyebrows at the request, when she’d asked if her older sister could help her with...some shopping. But thankfully, Camilla was the crown queen of indiscretion and trust, and as Azura gazed at herself in the mirror, she sent a mental thought of gratitude.

The white, transparent gauze dress that covered -- or rather, didn’t cover -- her body left little to the imagination. The white lace bra and panties were a nice touch, too. 

“Oh, right, try not to rip my outfit apart,” Azura added, glancing behind her at where Corrin still knelt, unmoving. “I know you like to tear my clothes off, but this one’s a special gift.”

“I’ll...I’ll try,” Corrin said through gritted teeth.

Azura, amused, tapped her fingers on the armrest, and she turned fully in her chair to face Corrin. Where should she start…? 

She silently stood up and then moved to kneel down in front of Corrin, finger on her chin. This close, she could see the red flush of her wife’s cheeks, the fine tresses of her silver gray hair hanging as a curtain on either side of her face, interrupted only by the band of the blindfold. 

Pursing her lips, Azura leaned her head in, her warm breath on Corrin’s cheek to let her know she was there; Corrin tilted her head, lips slightly parted as she tried to get close -- Azura laughed as she leaned away.

“Not yet, love. You’ll touch me when I want you to.”

The hiss of air through Corrin’s gritted teeth was her only response, and she saw the muscles in Corrin’s arm tense as she tested the strength of her bonds, once again.

Taking pity, Azura pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Corrin’s lips, and she heard Corrin’s breath catch, felt Corrin’s head turn to try and blindly kiss her on the lips; Azura pulled away, again, just before Corrin could.

“Tease,” Corrin said under her breath.

Azura only smiled, enjoying herself; her lipstick had left its mark on the corner of Corrin’s lips, brilliant red against her wife’s skin, almost the same color as the red bow wrapped around her neck.

She reached a finger out, pressing it at the base of Corrin’s throat, right on the red bow, before tracing up the underside of her jaw and stopping at the tip of Corrin’s chin. She watched as Corrin swallowed, and she lifted Corrin’s head up with her finger as she leaned in again, pressing another kiss to the bit of wife’s exposed throat above the bow.

Another vibrant red mark. She liked how well the color of the bow and her mark matched.

Azura’s lips moved further upward, leaving the red imprints of kisses along Corrin’s jawline; when Corrin tried to move her head, again, to kiss her fully, Azura used her finger and thumb to hold Corrin’s chin and head still.

_ “ Behave, _ you,” Azura murmured against Corrin’s cheek. “You’ll do as I say.”

She saw Corrin shiver, goosebumps rising up along her arms and shoulders, and Azura smirked in satisfaction. Corrin may be the one to issue orders out of the bedroom, but here, it was her domain.

She left more kisses on Corrin’s face, painting a few more red imprints of her lips on her lover’s sweet, beautiful, face; she took pity, then, hearing her lover’s labored breathing, the tightness of Corrin’s arms as she strained against the ribbons at her wrists, the stiffness of her nipples from arousal.

Azura kissed her fully, then, her lips against Corrin’s; a sound of contentment came from the back of her throat as Corrin blindly leaned into the kiss, eager for more, and Azura tangled her hands in Corrin’s hair as she gave Corrin what she so desperately wanted. They made out for another few moments, and Azura smiled into their kiss when she heard Corrin’s low moan.

As Corrin parted her lips to catch her breath, Azura abruptly pulled away, taking her hands away and leaving her lover alone.

_ “ Fuck, _ ” Corrin hissed. 

“You’re so easy to tease,” Azura said, giggling, using the back of her hand to wipe away the rest of the lipstick on her mouth. “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

Azura scratched her nails lightly from Corrin’s collarbone and down to the center of her chest, in between her breasts, stopping to press her palm flat against her lover’s skin; she felt Corrin’s heartbeat, rapid and strong, underneath her hand -- before she abruptly pushed, hard, and Corrin fell back against the bed as Azura straddled her waist, hooking her legs around Corrin’s hips.

She didn’t miss, either, the slight catch of Corrin’s breath as she felt the soft fabric of Azura’s dress against her skin. 

“You’ll get to see what I’m wearing soon enough,” she said softly. “If you’ll behave.”

Corrin nodded, obedient.

She tangled her hand again in Corrin’s hair, pulling just enough to angle Corrin’s head up, and she leaned her forehead down onto Corrin’s. “Would you like to see?”

_ “ Please,” _ Corrin breathed.

Azura reached up and undid the blindfold, and she slowly, painstakingly, brought it away.

That burning hunger in her Corrin’s eyes as she drank in the sight of Azura, barely clothed and in lingerie, made Azura’s heart race; she found herself holding her breath as Corrin pulled even harder against her bonds, breathing labored and ragged as she turned her gaze onto Azura’s face.

She didn’t have to say anything, for Azura understood well enough that look she’d seen so many times before; lust, desire, want, in the way Corrin’s tongue licked her lips.

She leaned her head down to make out with Corrin again, Corrin’s lips starving for her own; as she did, she slipped her hand down from Corrin’s hair, across her shoulder and down her chest, cupping one of her breasts as the other hand trailed lightly down Corrin’s side.

Desperate moans came from the back of Corrin’s throat, and her hips bucked a little; Azura smiled again as she teased Corrin’s breast in her hand, fondling her nipple in between her fingers, using the other hand to scratch lightly against Corrin’s abs.

“Remember,  _ behave, _ _”_ Azura whispered against Corrin’s mouth, their hot breaths intermingling; Corrin was too far gone to form words, and all she could give in response was a low growl as she angled her head down to Azura’s neck. 

Now it was Azura’s turn to catch her breath as she felt Corrin bite, hard, on her neck; Corrin switched between bites and kisses, leaving Azura breathless as she tried to focus.

“Corrin, stop,” Azura said, and Corrin immediately pulled away, panting, eyes wide and apologetic.

“Sorry, did I--”

Azura cut her off with a kiss, cupping Corrin’s face in her hands; she pulled away, slowly, their faces just an inch apart. “You’re fine,” she whispered, one thumb stroking Corrin’s cheek as she gazed into that pair of red eyes that held nothing but love and devotion. “But you just can’t control yourself, can you?”

Corrin blushed, biting her lip, and Azura just barely caught what Corrin said next.

“I want you.”

The next kiss Azura gave on Corrin’s lips was soft, gentle, but short. It was time, then.

She pressed one finger to Corrin’s lips, keeping her quiet. 

“Corrin, I’ll free you. But only move when I say so.”

Corrin nodded, eager to please, her entire body tensed like a coiled spring.

Azura leaned forward as Corrin pressed her face in the crook of Azura’s neck, her breaths warm against her skin, and Azura trailed her fingers down Corrin’s arms behind her back, stopping at where the ribbons bound her wrists.

She paused, for just a moment, fingers lingering over Corrin’s wrists, and she raked her nails, lightly, across Corrin’s palms.

Corrin’s amused huff of breath against her neck was her response, and she leaned her head down, lowering herself just enough so she could press a kiss, through the thin fabric of Azura’s dress, over Azura’s heart.

“You’re awful,” she said.

“Oh? So that’s what you’re going to say? I should leave you like this, then.”

Corrin stiffened. “Please. I’ll behave.”

“Hm.”

Corrin began to leave a trail of kisses up Azura’s chest, up to her throat. “ _ Please, _ ” she said softly, the one word infused with need and longing.

Azura pursed her lips, and made up her mind.

“Remember, don’t move,” Azura said, and she slowly, deliberately, undid the knots in the ribbons, pulling the long strands of silk away; Corrin’s hands stayed in place, but they clenched and unclenched, her fingers trembling.

Obedient, Corrin quivered underneath her with pent up energy, almost panting with the effort of her self-restraint.

To Azura, as she leaned away to cup Corrin’s face in her hands, it was, yet again, another sight to see; she decided, then, it was time to unwrap her present.

She brought her hand down to the ends of the bow, and gently pulled; the bow fell apart, and all Azura had left in the palm of her hand was the silken strand of red, the same color as the imprints of her lips she’d left over Corrin’s neck and jawline. 

Corrin still didn’t move, eyes intensely staring into Azura’s as she awaited Azura’s command.

Tossing the silk thread away, Azura kissed Corrin on the lips, then on the cheek, and then, she whispered in Corrin’s ear, “Now love me, as only you do.”

And Corrin did.

Corrin’s strong hands suddenly were around Azura’s hips, and abruptly, Corrin got up onto her feet; Azura’s back slammed into the wall just as Corrin’s mouth crashed into her own, and Azura wound her legs more tightly around Corrin’s waist. She made a sound at the back of her throat, tangling her hands as tightly as she could in Corrin’s hair as Corrin’s own hands slipped under her dress and up her sides.

“How do I get this off you,” Corrin panted as her lips found Azura’s neck, biting.

Azura didn’t answer, breathing hard herself as she pulled the gauze up and over herself; Corrin’s hands immediately went up Azura’s bare back, unclasping the lace bra and that too, like the dress, was tossed aside. Their lips met again, hungry, wanting, and Corrin’s hands slid down to cup Azura’s ass, before she pulled away from the wall.

Azura’s back met the bed, this time, and she pulled herself backward and gasped as Corrin left more bites along the soft curve between her neck and shoulder; Corrin made her way down Azura’s chest, her roaming mouth coming upon Azura’s breasts.

Azura’s moan of pleasure came when Corrin’s lips achingly, slowly, wrapped around the sensual tip of her breast, her teeth biting softly, teasing. Azura could feel, too, that satisfied smile on Corrin’s lips, and then her thoughts went awry as Corrin slid further down, mouth leaving more kisses down Azura’s belly, her fingers dancing on the tips of her lace underwear, the only piece of modesty left on her body.

That, too, was thrown on the ground, and Corrin held herself, unmoving, in between Azura’s legs, her lips so close to her core, already heated from their foreplay.

Red eyes met gold, and Corrin waited, waited for that command, and Azura knew, then, what her wife wanted to hear.

_ “ Please,” _ Azura whispered.

Her leash snapped, Corrin didn’t waste a second, her fingers digging into Azura’s hips to keep her still as her tongue went to work along Azura’s lips.

Azura’s hands slid into Corrin’s hair, gripping and pulling as she tried to buck her hips against Corrin’s face, back arching as she came closer to bliss, her moans and gasps only fueling Corrin’s efforts. Soon enough, Azura came into her climax, crying Corrin’s name and Corrin helped her ride it out, tongue still licking against her core, bringing her into an afterglow of pleasure.

When Azura lay there, trembling and panting, Corrin pulled herself up Azura’s body, her hands taking Azura’s into her own; she pressed their hands on either side of Azura’s head, gazing down into Azura’s face.

What Azura saw then, in Corrin’s burning red eyes, was pride, but even more so, desire.

Corrin leaned her head down and met Azura’s mouth with her own, and Azura tasted herself on those lips as Corrin drew Azura’s hands above her head, pinning both her hands there with one hand of her own. 

“I’m not done with you,” Corrin breathed into her ear, and Azura shivered, eyes wide as she felt Corrin’s free hand trace down her bare chest, and down, further, to her center.

Corrin’s mouth met hers just as she felt Corrin’s fingers slide along her wetter lips below, and she gasped as two fingers slid into her; it was almost enough,  _ almost _ , to drive her over the edge again, at the thought that the woman she loved most in the world was inside her, and she turned her head into the sheets beneath her, biting her lip as Corrin’s fingers kept a steady rhythm.

Corrin then whispered in her ear, “Sing for me.”

And Azura did.

When she finally came, bliss overtaking her for the second time that night as she arched her back, her chest meeting Corrin’s, she sang Corrin’s name; there was nothing else to think of, only the thought of her wife making love to her.

Ever dutiful, Corrin helped her ride out this climax too, and Azura fell back onto the bed sheets, breathing hard; she didn’t even notice that Corrin let her hands go free as she basked in the afterglow, feeling Corrin murmuring soft nothings into her skin as her lover left gentle kisses along her neck and jawline.

She felt a hand tilt her chin, and she looked up into Corrin’s beautiful, tender face; she reached a trembling hand up, cupping Corrin’s cheek, and the amount of love she felt in her heart, just then, was indescribable.

Corrin’s kiss was soft, and when they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against Azura’s.

They stayed that way, for a moment, not needing to share words for what they both felt; but when Azura trailed her hand down Corrin’s chest, Corrin’s hand stopped it.

“Today was your day, my love,” Corrin said, leaving another kiss along Azura’s cheek. “You can treat me tomorrow.”

Azura didn’t have the energy to argue, and when Corrin laid down next to her, reaching an arm out, she rolled into Corrin’s embrace, cuddling her naked body against her wife’s. Burying her face in the crook of Corrin’s neck, Azura felt Corrin kiss the top of her head, and as she drifted into bliss-induced sleep, she heard Corrin murmur softly, “Happy birthday, Azura.”


End file.
